


The Skeld

by Ren_Realms_51289_2



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Impostor White (Among Us), ItsNot, M/M, ThisWasSupposedToBeAOneShot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_Realms_51289_2/pseuds/Ren_Realms_51289_2
Summary: Protective Red, Nervous Blue, Attempted Framing, The Skeld, One Shot that's probably going to be used as background for my bigger fic
Relationships: BlueCrewmate/RedCrewmate, ImpostorWhite/ImpostorLime
Comments: 13
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

I’ve never seen Red so mad. He’s always been an easy going person, a bit of an ass at times, but an almost likeable human being.  
Hell, if such a place exists, I wonder whether or not the previous attack on Red by my partner, Lime, had an affect on the human.  
Red says the lights had been off so he couldn’t see his attacker, so I cannot say whether or not he actually was attacked by Lime, as he’s never been one to admit his own failures. It is possible the more violent Green had taken to attacking Red, as he had not been accounted then and Red always seemed to steer clear of him. However, the scar that Red obtained from the attack looks nothing like a human weapon.  
I’ve always been partial to a snapping of the neck, so even if I had been there, it couldn’t have been me. Those… blades the humans use to try and be somewhat as powerful as us are inferior in a myriad of ways. Many of them being that one false hit not only leaves a mark, but the victim may survive afterwards, or scream and alert other to their predicament, or even spill the beans as the saying goes, and damn the impostor who did it.  
Either way, Lime prefers using his tongue, typically because he’s in the mood for a snack and finds the foods here unpalatable. I on the other hand, find some of their sweets… intoxicating, much how I imagine Lime to feel when feasting on a fresh kill.  
As it stands, Red’s scar, that stands out from his his tanned collarbone, looks much like a tongues lash. My partner, Lime, by evidence of the body left next to the vent, had been interrupted in the middle of a meal and escaped before the trembling Blue could see.  
“Look what you’ve done to Green!” One of the mewling crewmates shouted, Orange I believe.  
“You’re the impostor!”  
“SHUT UP! EVERYONE SHUT UP!” Red screamed from the floor where he crouched, on a level so loud it could have shattered glass. So delicate. It’s a wonder Blue didn’t flinch back in shock, or even start crying, but perhaps he was already in shock. Humans are so difficult to understand.  
“He killed Green!” Protested one of them, storming over as though to forcefully remove Blue from Red’s vicinity.  
I’d seen that flash in Red’s eye before. The one typically used by Lime when he caught sight of a particularly tasty looking individual, or one that dared bring a child on board.  
Blood spurted from Yellow’s nose as he fell back against the tile, Red’s fist pulled back, looking around as though he were… testing them. Would the pitiful humans throw him off the ship like they planned to do to Blue?  
“White,” His growl sent shivers down my spine, “Get them out of here.”  
I said nothing while I pulled the swearing Yellow out of the Medbay, Orange close behind. Only then did my partner Lime show up.  
“Orange, take him to the bathroom, clean him up.” I said, tilting my head slightly at Lime to signal that we needed to talk.  
“Are we just going to leave Red with the Impostor?”  
“After what he did I say let him rot!” Yellow shouted, trying now to stem the bleeding of his nose.  
“Wait, Impostor?” Lime asked, making his voice tremble slightly, “Here? With Red?”  
“There’s no proof, Blue could have walked in on the body. There wasn’t a speck of blood on him.” I reasoned, “Now is neither the time nor place to discuss such things.”  
Orange did not seem satisfied by my answer, but what that human thinks is of little import to me. He did leave with Yellow to the restrooms to clean them up, so he was good at taking orders.

“You need to be more careful with your kills.” I warned when me and Lime were alone.  
“I know.” He growled. Somehow, his growl did not have the same shivering spine effect as Red’s had. “It’s these four, then we take the ship to the scrapyard, hitch a ride, rinse and repeat.”  
“Even so, Red is on the hunt.” I punched the numbers into the reactor, unlocking it’s manifolds. What a meaningless task.  
Lime scoffed. “What’s a mortal like him going to do?”  
“Report you.” I spun around at Red’s sudden words. He stood in the reactor doorway like some… cheesy, gushy villain Pink used to gush about.  
Lime would have killed right then and there if he didn’t have to wait another twenty minutes for his tongue to be ready to impale the man. I was too far, and being a fool had no other mortal weapon. Nor it seemed, did Lime.  
Onto persuasion it seemed.  
“Whatever could you report us for?”  
“Blue told me he saw two greens. Come to find out you were at the reactor, and I was going to catch you in action Lime.” Red said smoothly, stepping off the wall, “As it seems White is not in need of protection, I’ll be reporting the both of you. Unless…”  
I blocked Lime from advancing, “Unless what?”  
“You give me and Blue an out.”  
Lime laughed, “How do you propose we do that?”  
“A simple distraction. Tonight.” Red had a cruel smirk, “While they run around trying to fix whatever you’ve done, me and Blue take off in the Captain’s escape shuttle.”  
“And we?”  
“Can blame the kills on us.” He said with a shrug, one of the moves humans were prone to, “Or merely… have an uninterrupted feast.”  
I heard Lime’s sharp intake of breath, Red had hooked him. “You see… Some of Yellow’s blood was on my hands, and curiously.. I wondered what it tasted like. And for me, a mere human…” Red was somehow right up close to us now, leaning in to Lime’s ear.  
“It tasted sweet.”  
I could practically hear Lime’s heart racing, he could have a whole, temptingly sweet human to himself, and take his time with it. Red pulled back with that damned smile, his dark blue eyes flicked over to me.  
My own heart’s beat quickened, undoubtedly expecting him to do something along the same caliber to me.  
“And you, White,” I gulped, stabilizing myself on the edge of the reactors barrier. His voice in this very moment was nothing like I can ever describe. Not deep, but low, almost smooth. And this, not only sent the shivers down my spine, but made something that I can only describe as being a knot form in my stomach. “can finally be rid of these damned mewling, humans.”  
I nodded quickly, “We’ll help, we’ll get you the distraction.”  
Red took a step back, a self-satisfied smile on his face. “Good. Tonight, no later than one am.”  
And just like that he was gone, leaving the mortal way I suppose as I didn’t hear a vent open, but perhaps that was due to the blood pounding in my ears. I thought that was a thing humans made up.  
“Wow… That was..”  
“Hot.” I finished for him, using the words that Pink had used many times before. Not that I had any other word to use.

Blue stirred from his sleep, the low hum of the ship moving being the odd thing. That and Red at the wheel.  
“..Red?” He asked cautiously, pushing himself up, “What’s going on?”  
“It was Lime and White.” He said, not looking over his shoulder at him. “They killed the others. I barely got you and out. You’re lucky I knew about this shuttle.”  
“Why wouldn’t they.. come for me? I was all alone, for hours. I would have been an easier target.” Blue asked wringing his hands together.  
Red didn’t respond for a long while, staring out at the empty expanse.  
“Where are we going?” He asked, daring a glance up at the back of Red’s head.  
“Back to HQ. Rest up, get a new ship. Try again.” His voice held almost no emotion. “You should get some more rest. You woke up panicking a few times.” Blue bit the inside of his cheek, noting on his watch that it was only about six, one of the sixes. Red had a habit of not going to bed until midnight, and if he did do that, that meant Red had gotten no sleep.  
“Put it in autopilot.”  
“Why.”  
“You need sleep too. I’m sorry for waking you up, but I won’t do it anymore. Better yet, I’ll take the wheel.”  
“Not in your state. There’s not enough room for the both of us anyway. I’ll be fine.”  
“Put it in autopilot, I’ll sit and not touch anything then. You sleep.”  
Red seemed to consider this for a minute. Then nodded, using a rope to makeshift autopilot.  
It wasn’t long after that Red was seemingly peacefully asleep in the back of the escape shuttle, his hand loosely entwined with Blue’s who remained on the floor. He just couldn’t stand being apart from him, he’d risked his life getting him out of there.  
He set his head on Red’s arm, listening to the engines dull hum.  
‘I’ll make it up to you.’ He thought to himself, ‘I’ll find a way, someday.’


	2. The Attack of Skeld #231

Orange pushed himself up in his bunk, the lights having cut out while he was reading.

 _‘_ _Damn lights,’_ he thought to himself, heading over to the ladder. Then he heard a strange noise. He paused halfway up the ladder for a moment before he shot up out his bunk, heading over to the nearest window.

The captains emergency vessel was _leaving_. You _needed_ a specific code to leave that way _without_ setting off the alarm.

He pulled his tablet up, sending a message to all. _‘Who just abandoned ship?’_

 _‘What?’_ Came White’s reply.

 _‘I dunno, I’m in my bunk. You guys woke me up’_ Lime shot back.

_‘Probably the Impostors, good riddance.’_

_‘But we’re not all dead.’_ Orange reasoned.

_‘Couldn’t bear to be separated.’_

_‘Hey, at least we can all go home without any more bloodshed’_ Lime typed, _‘Now shut up. I’m trying to sleep.’_

Orange shook his head, looking at the slowly disappearing ship. If Blue and Red were indeed on it, then that was that. He’d have to send out a call to HQ that they were traitors and possible Impostors. He started making his way down to the comms unit, nearly tripping into the walls a few times. He swore and used his tablet light to lead himself down to electrical. Pushing all those buttons in the dark would more than likely send an SOS rather than an actual transmission to HQ.

As he flipped the switches in electrical he heard a strange… noise. Different. Like… chewing.

“Hello?” He called, flicking the lights on. “Weird place to be having a snack mate.”

He turned the corner and recoiled in horror. Lime looked up from Yellow’s body, his chin dripping with blood.

Lime giggled a little, wiping at the blood. “Hi… _Snack_.” His laugh sent chills down Orange’s spine. “ _Snack…_ Don’t look so _scared…_ ” Orange flinched back, seeing a long pointed tongue.

“You’re insane.” He managed to say, “ _Scared?!_ You’re an impostor!”

He turned to run and nearly slammed right into White. “Thank god! Look at Lime he’s-”

White looked over Orange’s shoulder at the laughing, almost insane looking Lime. “He’s very sick. Get to the medbay.”

“Sick!? He’s _eating_ _ **Yellow**_!”

“He’s sooo sweet..” Lime hiccuped, “White… Come sit with me.. Please?”

“Just a minute Lime.”

Orange’s eyes widened, taking a step away from White. “You- You’re going to..”

White grabbed Orange’s arm, pulling him out of electrical. “Listen Orange.” White whispered, “You can _not_ tell HQ about Lime.”

“He’s an impostor!” Orange hissed.

“ _No”_ Orange’s neck twisted sharply, White discarding his body one the ground, “You _cannot_ _tell_ _ **anyone**_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to silverblood10 for the idea that made this no longer a one-shot


	3. Intoxicating

I sped into electrical as soon as Orange was a confirmed kill. It took everything within me, in this moment, to not slap him.

Instead I sat behind him, pulling him away from the corpse. “I _told_ you, you _can’t take_ _ **directly from the heart!**_ ”

“Hi White..” Lime giggled, nuzzling his head into my neck. “You’re really sweet… You know that right?”

“What do you mean?”

Lime giggled again, wrapping his arms around my neck loosely, almost like a hug the humans would do. I pulled him closer to me, “Just take a little break, okay?”

Lime nodded and fell asleep within seconds.

I knew that Lime had never been a _full_ impostor, long ago I had found him when I was just an Impostorling. He had been injured, actually greatly injured by one of the older impostors. I had taken him to my dad, he believed that crewmate children could be essential to peace, or understanding between our kinds. Lime had adapted quickly to our lifestyle once he was healed, and it was surprisingly easy for him to pretend to be a full-blooded impostor.

I brushed some of his hair away from his face.

He’d actually been one to start.. showing me how humans worked. Things they felt. He may have fallen deep into the rabbithole and culture of an impostor, but he did change a lot of me.

It’s possible without his influence I would have no understanding of humans at all. I could have turned into a bloodthirsty killer like he is now, but Lime at least has feeling.

And that… is more intoxicating than human food.

I figured it out actually, how Red made me feel something at the reactor. It was the pure raw emotion. His anger, that he kept under wraps, that _fought_ to get out, _that_ was what created the feelings.

Lime only showed these types of feelings when we were alone, or like now when he was intoxicated. And that’s… a shame.

Maybe I can convince him on our next mission that being more… open can be beneficial to our… disguises.

Lime moved against me, warm breaths sending shivers down my spine. Being an impostor did sometimes have its perks, like recovering quicker from poisons or some types of conditions.

I picked him up, hefting him over my shoulder as we left electrical and headed to comms.

I set him in one of the chairs, in what I hoped was a somewhat comfortable position while I dealt with the bigger issue of explaining this to HQ.

I waited for the call to pick up, for all I knew this could take me a long while. HQ wasn’t known for taking night shifts.

“Skeld 231, report.”

“They’re all dead.” I began, resting my palms on the comms board, “Everyone except Lime and I are gone.”

“Who was the impostor? What is Lime’s status?”

“Unconscious. I don’t know who the impostors were, they left in the emergency shuttle.” I took a long shaky breath, “They took Yellow out in electrical, ate him. Orange must have walked in on the scene and they snapped his neck as punishment.”

“Lime and yourself?”

“Lime had run to get me from my bunk. He was bleeding, I’ve managed to patch himself up, but the impostors left before I could get my hands on them. I believe they wanted to frame me as an impostor.”

“Why was he bleeding?”

“An attack, maybe. I wasn’t checking the walls, but he could have been slammed into a wall or just got a bit cut up when they tried to attack him. Can you please send a recovery vehicle?”

“We’re sending a course. Put the ship into autopilot and stay alive. Understood?”

“Understood. Over and out.” I said, flicking the comms off. I looked up at the ceiling feeling tears well up at the lie I had to say. If Lime ever actually got injured like I had described, I think I would have actually collapsed.

As it was I turned my attention back to the slowly awaking Lime.

“Hey Ricky.” I mumbled, crouching in front of him, his eyes focused on me the second he heard his name. Lime tilted his head at me, rubbing at the dried blood on his hands. “We got HQ coming towards us. You up for another mission?”

“Are you?”

I bit my lip, looking to the side. I honestly don’t know. Could I take another close call? Another round of murder? When my dad had wanted me to have _nothing_ to do with it? He wanted me to be a diplomat.

Or attempt to be one. Pretend to be a crewmate, attend the right schools, which we’d obtain funds illegally to attend in the first place, then try and forge peace. The man probably didn’t realize that either way would cost him his son. Whether I be murderous or peaceful.

“Can I try something?” Lime’s question brought me out of my thoughts.

“Like what?”

“A human thing.” Was Lime’s only answer before he’d leaned closer to me, pulling my head up slightly. His lips captured mine.

It was only a second, but I wanted it to last forever. No, _needed_ it. He pulled away, leaving me stunned.

“I- What was that?” I asked, trying to remember where I had seen something like that before. Pink hadn’t shown me anything like that, and Lime never said anything like that during our near sixteen years together.

“A kiss. People do it when they find the other sweet.” He leaned closer to me again, his voice dropping to a low whisper, “And I think…”

 _“You’re sweeter than blood.”_ My breath hitched, and it was hard to start breathing again. Almost like someone had flipped the O2 switch, but if that were true the alarms would be going off.

Lime laughed a little, slipping off the chair and next to me. The comms unit beeping annoyingly.

“That’s our coords..” I mumbled trailing off as Lime raised a finger to silence me.

“Just a bit longer.” He said lowly. Who I was to argue? Not when my lips were… occupied.

I have to say…

The human way is really something.


	4. New Crew

“Red, Blue. These are to be our new crewmates, Lime and White.” The captain, a woman clothed in dark green said cheerfully. “They also recently escaped an impostor ship, so maybe you guys can bond over that.”

She looked at the four, waiting for a reply. When she got none she simply nodded and walked away, probably to review other crewmate applications.

Blue held tight to Red’s arm, remembering these two face from his recent nightmares.

“Well, isn’t this interesting?” Red asked, patting Blue’s arm comfortingly. “Our old _friends_. It seems I was wrong who the impostors were last time, my apologies.”

“No hard feelings.” White said with a tight smile, “Orange and Yellow were very intelligent.”

“Wa-Wait, how did you guys…? How did you escape?” Blue asked.

“Called in an SOS.” Lime said with a shrug. “Orange and Yellow are little more than spacedust.”

“But- I saw…” Blue shrunk in on himself and rubbed his arm, “Sorry for telling Red I thought it was you..”

Lime shrugged, “No biggie. Where are we headed next?”

“We’re gonna- We’re going onto a new Skeld and then we’ll be heading to Polus.”

“And you’re okay with that? After the last attacks the both of you faced?” White asked, crossing his arms. Red rolled his shoulders back with a wince that White would have missed if he wasn’t paying attention, “And still seem to be healing from.”

“What? Nah, I’m fine.” Red said nonchalantly, “And we’ve got each other so we’ll be fine.”

White raised an eyebrow. “Since when do you subscribe to the ideology of friendship fixing everything?”

“White, leave it.” Lime said with a tug on his sleeve. “Did you hear about the girl from Mira HQ?”

“Which one?” Blue asked, “The purple one or the pink one?”

“The purple one, they said she took out _three_ impostors singlehandedly.” Lime shivered, “I can’t even _imagine_ doing something like that.”

“Me neither. I’m such a scaredy cat, I probably would have become impostor food.” Blue said, rubbing his arm.

“With Red by your side? Nah, you’re safe.”

White raised an eyebrow at the light blush spreading across Blue’s cheeks.

“That’s right, safe right next to me.” Red said, hiding _something_ behind a smile as he pulled Blue closer to him. White narrowed his eyes at him.

_‘What’s_ _**actually** _ _wrong?’_


	5. Tell Me

White surveyed the crew he and Lime were to eliminate. In total, including Blue and Red, it made eight targets.

And they couldn’t attack until they hit Polus.

If they attacked sooner it just meant they’d be voted off sooner. And they couldn’t afford failure.

However, there was something tickling White’s mind. Something was just… off about Red.

He’d never truly known the man, that much he knew. But he knew this wasn’t normal.

He was a bit more spacey than normal. Getting distracted when people other than Blue were talking, taking longer to get up in the mornings. Seeming.. dissatisfied and having to control his temper more often. A temper that had rarely ever flared up before.

It had been a few weeks into the trip so far, Red claiming he was just going to rest for a while as he’d completed his tasks. Although White didn’t really believe that.

In fact, he _knew_ that wasn’t true as he’d seen Blue swipe _two different_ cards that day and when confronted by Lime had confided that Red was really out of it and asked him to handle the tasks.

Which prompted Lime to ask if he’d like some assistance in the completion of the tasks as Blue still had some… paranoia about being alone.

White had warned Lime that he _couldn’t_ take out Blue. Which Lime reluctantly had understood, _especially_ after the last deal they’d made with Red, where he’d gotten to eat a full human. If he got that again for just watching a human walk around and do meaningless tasks then… he could handle human food a while longer.

White didn’t warn Red of his arrival. He merely opened the door, shutting it behind him.

“Spill.” He said lowly.

Red spun around. Only then did White realize that maybe humans were right in knocking as he’d walked in on the man, without his top on.

Which instantly revealed part of the issue.

The tongue scar he had received from Lime had become… unscarred was the best way for him to put it.

White allowed himself a quick glance at the man’s entire frame, noting his lean stomach without those squares humans referred to as abs. But he did notice the tan skin tight against his arm muscles.

 _‘No wonder humans are so full of their beauty’_ He thought as he crossed the room to inspect the.. purple ugly mark.

“You should have told Lime _immediately_.” He scolded, forcing him to sit on his bed, “You’re damned lucky he’s not a full impostor.”

“What?” Red hissed, White rubbing his fingers together at the sticky ooze. “I thought he was pure.”

“Well if he was you’d be dead.” White shrugged, “If he had a true impostor heart this would be fatal.”

“I didn’t know that.”

“No shit, that’s why I’m telling you.” White snapped, “Why were you even hiding this? This is serious. Some anti-biotics from the damn med-lab would work to neutralize this infection.”

Red remained silent.

“Damn it, this is going to be damn near _impossible_ now.” White growled, “How do you feel? You’re going to leave behind Blue because you couldn’t just buck up the courage to admit something was wrong. Hell, you’re going to leave him behind because you didn’t get this cleaned when it happened!”

“I was _denied_.” Red hissed again. “They didn’t want to use anything on what they deemed minor.”

“Arseholes.”

“..Can you fix it?”

“No.”


	6. Blue's Second Encounter

“Lime-”

“Call me Ricky.” Blue blinked at the name. It was against protocol to tell your name given the amount of impostor deaths there were. “We’re heading into electrical. Someone should know in case the inevitable happens.”

Blue shuddered at the thought of an impostor hiding behind the electric boxes. “I- I was going to ask if you thought Red was acting weird…”

“I’ll take it you’ve never seen him so… spacey.”

Blue shook his head, opening the electrical panel, eyeing the vent next to him. “When we were on the ground, he was so calm and clear-headed. He teased me mercilessly. But now it’s like.. he’s dead.”

“His heart’s still beating?”

“You know what I mean. He’s not the same. He won’t tease me anymore. I know it was funnier when I was all… proper and would try to smack him for his comments, but he kept doing them even after I opened up.” Blue sighed, connecting the wires with ease, “I really liked them.”

“The comments.”

“Don’t tell him I said that.”

Lime chuckled to himself. “Secret’s safe with me.”

Blue closed the panel and stood up, right as the lights went out. He shrieked and latched onto Lime’s arm.

“The hell?”

Lime pulled him away from the panel, backing up in the dark.

The unmistakable sound of a vent opening almost sent Blue into tears. This had happened right before Green had died on the last ship! The lights went out in his med-bay and then the vent and then the death!

“Get out!” Lime shoved Blue behind him.

Blue scrambled towards the doors that slid shut right in front of his face. “Ricky it’s shut!” He shouted, pounding on the door as though that would force them open.

Lime let out a loud yell.

Then came the sickening sound of bones just being crushed.

Blue dropped to the ground, covering his head, tears pouring down his face. He was going to be blamed for Lime’s murder, again! Red would never know he was innocent or how he felt, all he’d see is an impostor that had tricked him for years.

“Hey, hey..”

Blue’s head shot up in the dark, spying Lime’s bloody face mere inches from his. Lime pushed a lock of Blue’s brown hair behind his ear. “We’re okay.”

“I thought you…”

“Just stay right there, I’ll get the lights back on and then we’ll…” Lime stood up, hissing as he grabbed his side.

“Nuh-uh. I can do it.” Blue pushed himself up shakily, opening the larger electrical panel to see four of the five switches off. “Who.. who was it?”

“Yellow. With a knife.”

“Are they… dead?”

“They better be!” Lime snapped, “Attacking you like _that!_ No finesse at all! Now _you’re_ going to the medbay to report the body and get some of that good old trauma help.”

“What about you!? You’re hurt!”

“I’ll deal with it later.” Lime shoved him out the room, “Just go! I’m making sure none of this got messed up by the blood.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking of adding a Christmas chapter for no reason other than I missed out writing a Christmas chapter ;-;


	7. Blood

White leaned on the door to the medbay. A day had passed since Lime had disposed of the traitor brown’s body.

He waited for Blue to finish fiddling with the vials before he spoke.

“You’ve taken over the medbay.”

Blue jumped and whirled around. “Ah! White… Yeah..” Blue rubbed his arm, “I have… What do you need?”

“What lab are you running?”

“It’s blood samples.”

White smashed down the ‘oh shit’ feeling that threatened to reflect on his face. “Really?” He came up to the lab. “Why?”

“Oh. Green found blood in electric and noticed Brown hadn’t reported in. So she ordered me to.. see if we could start narrowing down if there were any impostors.”

“But you can only run five samples at once-”

“I started last night.”

White absentmindedly scratched at his arm, “Oh..”

“Right now I’m running Red’s sample. It came up with some inconsistencies.”

White’s hand slipped into his pocket, pushing the button to close the doors to the medbay. “Blue-”

“Give me your blood.”

“What!?”

“I tested Lime’s yesterday. His blood is very similar to Red’s as of right now.” Blue did not turn around. “And you’ve always hung out with Lime. You and Lime were the ones left behind on the old ship. _You_ were the one who swiped into Red’s room and _you_ were the one who reset the trash task.”

“Blue-”

“I have to know.” He turned around with a syringe held delicately, eyes brimming with barely contained tears. “I won’t tell _anyone_ what I see. Just do this _one_ thing.”

White stared at the syringe. Heart pounding.

“I’d rather just admit the impostor thing to be honest..” He said slowly, “Keep that damned thing away from me.”

“Then tell me everything. We’ve got all day.” He said, flipping a switch by the experiment table. “And if you go through that vent I’ll follow you.”

White glanced over at the now locked door. “My dad would love you..” He mumbled to himself.

White spent the next hour telling Blue, to the best of his capabilities that he and Lime were indeed impostors.

The first ships they’d taken down, the sparing of the children and the taking them back to the impostor capital to supplement their own population.

The few other impostors they had been paired with and how they were always subpar.

How Red had originally figured out how they were impostors.

What Red did to secure Blue’s safety.

The unofficial protection order on both Blue and Red.

How Red had been infected and desperately needed antibiotics of some sort to help his body combat the disease.

“Not that it will ever really be cured.” White said, looking at the floor.

Blue tapped his fingers on the edge of the lab table.

White’s mind raced. _‘I told him so much. Father’s going to be pissed. I’m never going to come home and I’ll never be a diplomat like he wants. My nephews are never going to see me again and we’ll be nothing but blobs in colored suits and-’_

“I know this compound.” Blue said quickly, snatching up the lab report.

“Huh?”

“Get Red here, _now!”_


	8. Mutiny?

Red groaned, hand shooting to his pounding head at the too bright lights.

“We’re not throwing him overboard captain.” Blue’s voice came angry and way too close for comfort. “If you let me study the infection further I may be able to neutralize it fully.”

“He’s a danger.”

“Not if I can do this. I can lock him up here, tie him down. White and Lime can be with me so I’m not alone. _They_ can help protect me.”

“Blue, I cannot let you do this-”

“Too bad. It’s happening.”

“I’m afraid he’s right Captain.” White’s cool voice intervened, “It will be happening.”

“Whether you like it.” Lime growled from right next to Red.

“Or not.”

“What is this mutiny, he’s one person. We throw him off for the greater good of the people onboard. We cannot let this mission fail.”

“Ma’am.” Blue said tersely. Red heard the doors of the medbay close. “If you don’t let me do this peacefully, in a safe area, then I’ll be forced to take over. We cannot afford to lose a life for no reason, especially not Red’s.”

“And why not.”

“Surely you saw his file.” White’s disembodied voice moved from the far wall, closer to where the Captain’s voice had been. “The one stating that he is the heir to both the Xe’ol and the Grunhart lines?”

“The one’s who funded the space programs as well as founding ‘The Impostor Initiative’, aimed at understanding our neighbors from above?” Lime laid a cool hand on Red’s forehead, “They hold no ill will to the impostor that harmed him, and believe this may be an opportunity to save more lives in the future.”

“Perhaps even create a peace between our two alliances.” White continued.

“You risk starting an intergalactic war if you do not let us continue.” Blue said firmly. “And that marks you as unfit to be captain. So you have your choice.”

“Now pick your poison.”

“Fine. But if I find _any_ , and I do mean any evidence, of wrongdoing on _any_ of you four’s behalf, you’ll all go out the airlock.”

The med doors slid open and Red could hear the captain’s footsteps as she moved away.

Red rubbed his eyes and attempted to sit up, only to be forced down by White and the searing pain in his shoulder.

“Ah-”

“Easy, I know you just heard what went down but you need to rest.”

“Terrence…” Red pleaded, “Give me Terrence. No- Terrence. Now.”

“Your name is _Terrence?”_ Lime asked, almost laughing.

Blue scoffed, “Terrence Romano Etzekial is my full name, if you must laugh.”

“Ooh shit, please tell me your father isn’t Peter Etzekial..” White mumbled, pulling sharply away from Red.

“Is that a _problem?_ ”

“No sir.”

“Nope.”

“Anyway, Red- Theo. You’re gonna be just fine, but you should take this to make doubly sure, okay? White, help him sit up.”

“Yes sir.”

Once up, Red rubbed at his eyes again, unsure why he couldn’t open them. But then he was being forced to take some foul liquid that made him cough and his insides burn.

Within only moments though he was being laid down again, right as unconsciousness was taking hold yet again.


End file.
